


【闪咕哒】蛊惑

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 吸血鬼设定 - Freeform, 轻微调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo





	【闪咕哒】蛊惑

纯血帝王吉尔伽美什X血猎咕哒  
是恋爱脑的幻想，很扯，有轻微字母，如感不适请立刻退出。

抛弃无聊的理想和誓言吧，那种东西只会束缚你，给你带来不幸。  
你以后只要渴求我，在我的庇护下生活就行了。  
这样的话，我以万象之王的名义起誓，一定会赐予你这个世界上所有的快乐。

（一）暗流

藤丸立香合拢双手，虔诚地闭着双眼祈祷：  
"神啊，请原谅我，我背叛了我的初心，和最初的信仰。" 

红日缓缓沉下，血色晚霞铺洒在街道上，再过一小会儿，夜色会将整座城市覆盖。  
“立香，该走了。”  
领队的声音将立香从祈祷中唤回，立香沉默着转身向门的方向走去。

“祝你好运，立香，永远不要忘记你的身份。”

三小时前，领队把锁在保险柜中的铜箱取出，像捧着女神桂冠那般小心翼翼。他把铜箱轻放在长桌上，古铜色钥匙插入锁孔，一把镶嵌着血色宝石、小巧又锋利的短剑静静躺在箱底，宝石中竟有游鱼般的影游曳。剑鞘上雕绘着古朴的纹样，流溢着摄人心魄的魔力。

“这里面封印着能把夜之一族的王消灭的力量，如今，我把这份力量交给了，立香。”  
短剑从剑鞘中拔出，发出一声刺耳的声音，在灯下反射出令人战栗的寒光。  
血猎们眼中都是喜悦的神色，这眼神却让立香浑身不自在。

阿克琉斯之踵。  
即使是再强大的英雄，也有致命的死穴或软肋。  
而立香则是组织安放于吉尔伽美什王身侧的，在关键时刻给予他致命一击的棋子。  
拥有强大的“王”之血统，力量媲美远古神明，吉尔伽美什王不老不死，不伤不灭。他是血猎的眼中钉肉中刺，对付这样的敌人，必须用非常规的方法才行。  
只不过想用区区女人牵制这位王，血猎还是太天真。

立香还记得第一次见到吉尔伽美什王的情形。  
初出茅庐的血猎立香的第一次任务以被俘虏告终，她被当作某位商人献给王的供品送往王宫。此时的她狼狈地跪在地面上，目光投向前方的男人。

夜之一族的王，头戴金冠的吉尔伽美什姿态优雅地坐在王座上，右手撑着脸颊，左手拿着一叠资料审阅。  
在见到吉尔伽美什王之前，立香一直以为吸血鬼的王会是那种带着陈年腐朽气息，面容狰狞的老怪物，立香一直被灌输类似于“吸血鬼都是令人作呕、青面獠牙的恐怖存在。”的思想，所以当她看到吉尔伽美什王的瞬间，一直坚守的信仰被轻易颠覆。若世间存在神明，一定是眼前王的模样。如同月神洒下的璀璨星光般美丽的金发下是略微苍白的、精雕玉砌般的面容，岁月未在这个男人的脸上留下刻痕，反而赠予他无尽的宠爱。王的睫毛低垂，如深海般深沉的心绪也掩藏在一片浓稠的夜色中。他是黑夜中一道耀眼夺目的光芒，让人不自觉地聚焦。

吸血鬼的五感极其敏锐，可王压根没理会被迫跪在地上的立香和毕恭毕敬鞠躬的臣下，看来是对眼前的两人完全不感兴趣。若不主动开口，眼前的王怕是一整晚都不会搭理他们。臣下在心里捏了把汗，用尊敬的语气说：  
“陛下，这是城西某个贵族献给您的处子。”

王的睫毛轻轻一颤，却是眼都没抬，他把资料翻过一页，漫不经心地说道：“不是谁都有资格做本王的食物，快从本王眼前消失。”

“可是，这女人，最初是从西南村落那边带回来的。”

“喔？西南……啊。”听到了有趣的字眼，王抬起头，露出那双摄人心魄的血色眸子。目光扫过立香的脸庞，他露出深不可测的美丽笑容。

"献给本王的少女，虽然容貌和身材差了点，但这双眼睛还不错。可以，本王收下了。"

王收下了这份供奉让臣下松了口气，他谦恭地倒退出房门，伴着木质门关闭发出的声响，立香紧张的心快要跳到嗓子眼。不能被美色迷惑，眼前的男人是吸血鬼中的“王”族，一旦王吸血的话，普通人类就会转化为吸血鬼，堕落成渴求鲜血的，披着人皮的野兽。

自己身为吸血鬼猎人被转化成吸血鬼的话简直是奇耻大辱，但凭借自己的三脚猫功夫，恐怕连普通吸血鬼都打不过，更何况眼前的王看上去很不好惹的样子，一旦激怒他，自己被吸成血皮也说不定。立香在心中纠结了几秒，最终被恐惧打败，她眼看着王走下王座，一步一步向她走来，忍不住大喊：“王，您别吃我，我平时特别挑食，血一定很难吃的！”  
脸蛋不是很漂亮，胸型也比不上同族，嗓门倒是挺大。吉尔伽美什王在心里吐槽，本王很挑食的。在听到属下提起“西南村落”的一刻他就知道这个女人的真实身份，西南是血猎的据点，没有他的子民，更谈不上供奉。各式各样的暗杀他都看腻了，血猎还是不长记性，蠢的无可救药。所有对他抱有杀意的人都该死，如果眼前的女人敢流露一丝不敬，会被他当成打成一滩烂泥。王倒是没想到，没等他说什么，这个女人先举了白旗求饶。人类的任何伪装在王的眼前形同虚设，这个女人眼中倒是只有恐惧，这让王起了逗弄的心思。

"取悦本王，本王心情好会留你一命哦。"

“如果我取悦您的话，您会放我离开这里吗？”立香大着胆子问道，吉尔伽美什王闻言面若冰霜，凛冽的目光凌厉扫下，立香下意识的哆嗦了一下身体。

"想离开这儿？可以，本王给你个机会。"

（二）倾心

立香把全身注意力都集中在下体，生怕那只短小的按摩棒从小穴中滑出，但随着小穴里跳蛋的震动，爱液源源不断地润滑着这根按摩棒，立香仿佛走在钢丝上般小心翼翼，她的膝盖不住回弯，双腿打着颤缓缓挪着身体，明明只有一百米不到的距离，偏偏走了仿佛半个世纪般漫长，还好，大门就在眼前，只要打开门，她就自由了。

“如果你能带着这个走出大门，本王就放你自由。”

这位王像是找到了有趣的玩具，提出一个极其恶劣却有趣的建议。立香只想着赶紧离开这里，慌忙答应了他的要求。单纯的少女哪知道自己未经人事的身体根本承受不住器具的挑逗，在她距离大门几步之遥时，吉尔伽美什露出一个玩味的笑容，按了下手中遥控器的按钮，埋在小穴深处的跳蛋猛地开到最大档位，  
"啊啊啊啊啊"  
突如其来的猛烈震动让立香忍不住跪倒在地上，身体因为骤然而来的高潮不住颤抖着，小巧的按摩棒从穴口滑落到地面，在地毯上染出一圈水渍，尿道口也喷出一股透明的水流。  
失败了。  
立香感觉自己脑中紧绷的线突然断掉了，渺茫的期待也如飘摇的烛火般熄灭。

"真可惜啊杂种，本王给过你机会的。"  
吉尔伽美什缓缓走来："既然你这么舍不得离开本王，那就永远待在这里吧。"

他凑到立香的耳边，吐出恶劣的话语："以奴隶的身份。"

后来呢？  
已经高潮过一次的小穴有了爱液充分的润滑后接受王的性器并不困难，从未被触碰过的秘处被贯穿，一股股淡淡的血腥味从两人身体相连处蔓延开来，立香还没从骤然而生的疼痛中缓过神，更深的顶弄让她不可自抑地发出娇媚的呻吟声。

“明明是处子，应该痛苦地哭泣着求饶，你却这么享受，这可不行啊。”  
王拉起立香夹在乳头上的一枚乳夹，立香立刻发出痛苦的悲鸣：“好痛，不要拉，会坏掉的！”这话让王变本加厉地拉起另一边的乳夹，还故意用指甲刮了刮通红肿胀的乳头，立香被玩弄的快哭出来，王却忽然退出了立香的身体，小穴突如其来的空虚让立香有些迷茫地蹭着王的身体，黏糊糊的爱液也被蹭到了结实的腹肌上面。

“这么迷恋本王的身体吗？别急，这边的洞还空着呢。”

意识到王打算做什么的立香赶紧喊着不要不要，但被锁链牢牢捆住双手的她连最基本的挣扎都做不到，更谈不上拒绝。空中漾起一道金色涟漪，一串做成颗颗相连珍珠形状的棒状物落到王的手中，立香当然知道那是什么东西，但她可没想过这种情趣用品有一天会用到自己身上。没有润滑剂的润滑，王只是用修长的手指挑起立香小穴流出的爱液在缩紧的菊穴口抹了一圈，前端最小颗的圆珠挤进了未被开发过的菊穴，立香瞪大了眼睛，她试图晃动着身体拒绝，珠子被王一颗颗推进，只剩下最大的一颗留在菊穴外面。

“疼，出去……求您拿出去！”

少女的哀求是暧昧的催情药，对，就是这副表情，在床榻散花处女的表情。王握住串珠的手柄，在立香崩溃般的呻吟声中把珠子猛的拉出，又飞快地重新戳进去，对她来说实在太大的那颗也被他用力塞了进去，可怜的菊穴红的几乎出血，死死咬着串珠的把手，可以想象其中的紧致。在立香含着泪水不断求饶的声音中，王重新顶入立香湿漉漉的小穴。每一次顶弄都能碰到敏感的子宫口，立香的眼泪顺着眼角流下，在戳到敏感点时身体还会不自觉的哆嗦一下，王像是发现了有趣玩具的小孩子，故意用力顶着那处敏感点，立香几乎尖叫着到了高潮，尿道口又喷出一股透明的水流。这时王按下了串珠的按钮，含在菊穴中的串珠疯狂震动，把立香又送上了一个高潮。  
在立香体内射出精液的时候立香的眼神已然涣散，只剩下身体还本能地配合着他的挺弄，看来还要继续开发才行呢，至少要习惯他的爱抚。

积雪融化，凛冬远去，路边的枯草也泛起片片绿意，是四季交替后第二年的春季。  
立香坐在窗前，熟悉的星空下是夜之一族领地，身为血猎被强行囚禁在这座皇宫中，她应该对王，对吸血鬼心怀怨恨，但此刻吹着温暖的夜风，她竟然产生了奇妙的归属感。

立香所受的教育中一直把吸血鬼描述成邪恶的、必须被消灭掉的恐怖存在，但和吸血鬼们相处久了发现根本没那么玄乎，相反，他们不会如人类般无节制的繁衍，还会帮助人类社会消化掉一些负面因素，而人类却一次又一次地挑起战争。  
而吉尔伽美什王，想到他，立香的心中升腾起一股奇妙的感觉，他为王的魅力让立香心甘情愿臣服，他是气度不凡能力非凡的帝王，他把国家事务安排的井井有条，能让所有子民各尽其职安居乐业。除却总在床上欺负自己没别的缺点……虽然自己也挺舒服的。  
入睡前枕在王的臂弯中，立香曾忍不住问：“王，您能不能对人类提高警惕！匕首和毒药是血猎最常用的东西，您应该小心提防才是！”  
王只是爱怜地揉了揉立香的橘发：“杂种，既然这么担心本王，那就成为夜之一族的一员吧，更方便保护本王。“  
立香赶紧捂着脖子警惕地看着他，逗得他再次愉悦地笑出声。

不止是身体，自己怕是连心都陷进去了。  
自己身为吸血鬼猎人，却迷恋上了吸血鬼，立香陷入两难的境地。

“天气还不错，本王允许你出去游玩。”  
最近王在为与血猎组织的交战做准备，他与重臣的交谈从未刻意避开立香，当然立香听不懂就是另一回事儿了。战争物资以及人员配置无论哪一点透露出去，对于战局走向都有着不容小觑的影响，但在这种节骨眼，王却允许立香独自出门，立香心情复杂地离开王宫，在犹豫许久后，做出了返回血猎组织的决定。

只不过这一次不是回归，而是告别。  
与自己生活了十几年的人类世界说再见。

返回夜之一族领域时夜色与沿街商铺漫出的灯光交汇，落在地面如同一张网。立香忽然产生一种奇妙的幻觉，自己像是一只翩跹的凤尾蝶，向着蛛网义无反顾的撞上去，被绵密的蛛丝层层包裹，吞噬占有。  
但她义无反顾。

（三）浮光

金光闪闪过于奢华的房间，还有淡淡红酒味混着玫瑰熏香的空气，立香重新回到这个熟悉的地方。吉尔伽美什王对她的回归并不意外。她有心事，没有走到他的身边，而是站在几米开外的地方咬着嘴唇。吉尔伽美什也不急，只是笑着等她开口。

在经历了内心几番挣扎后，立香还是开口了。

“在我很小的时候，村落被血洗，流出的鲜血浸透了地砖和土地，堆叠的尸体和白骨吸引了无数豺狼虎豹，年幼的我没有能力逃脱，是猎人组织从野兽的口下将我救出，避免了我被撕成碎片的命运。他们待我很好，教我读书写字，也教会了我猎杀吸血鬼的方法。组织告诉我，是吸血鬼袭击了我的村落。”

立香哽咽了一下，她稍稍仰头，把快要夺眶而出的眼泪憋了回去：“可我听到了他们的谈话，并不是吸血鬼袭击了村落，而是他们为了培养出忠诚的猎人，特意制作了这出惨剧。”

她深吸一口气：“人类无论弱小或强大，都不该成为连同胞都屠杀的组织手中的玩物。”

立香从口袋中拿出那把精铸的短剑，这把号称能将最强大的吸血鬼一击毙命的武器被她主动呈上。

“组织……猎人组织要我刺杀您，可我做不到。我不想伤害无辜的人，无论人类还是吸血鬼。我也，我也不想伤害您！”

一直憋着笑的吉尔伽美什王再也忍不住，爆发出一阵不可自抑的笑声。  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈” 

立香的摊牌实在太有趣，吉尔伽美什王坐在王座上笑的腹肌都有些抽筋，不想伤害他？这一派天真的发言究竟是怎么回事？算是初生之犊不惧虎吗？这女人还真是，蠢的有些可爱。

"杂种你是想笑死本王吗？区区血猎还想用这种不入流的玩意对付本王，哈哈哈哈哈。"

就算她好运气地伤到他，他的子民们会放过她吗？哪怕她幸运地走出了吸血鬼的领域，吸血鬼猎人又会如何待她？谁也不能保证曾在吸血鬼社会生活过的人类的忠心，对待这种不确定因素最简单的方法就是悄无声息地除掉。

而立香是那个被当作试验品的倒霉蛋而已，但也许正是她傻乎乎不知情才救了她自己一命。

“没想到你从吸血鬼手中活着回来了，真不愧是我们的小立香。”在立香返回组织时听到同行戏谑的声音才知道，自己的死活并不在他们的考虑范围内，自己被俘全在组织的算计之内，从吉尔伽美什王手中活着出来倒是意料之外。组织为她举行了盛大的派对，却不是欢迎而是欢送仪式，他们要她作为王宠爱的禁脔在王松懈之时将其刺杀。血猎组织算计了立香的每一步，唯独误算了立香也是个有感情有判断的人类，而不是杀戮机器。

"乖女孩，你做的很好。"  
吉尔伽美什王微微一笑，被血猎誉为坚不可摧的匕首四分五裂。

立香还打算说些什么，忽然传来敲门的声音，立香意识到这半夜三更的才是吸血鬼办公的时间，她把无措的目光投向王，王忽然露出一丝优雅却狡黠的微笑。

“你的身上还带着血猎的味道，如果被发现就难办了。”王的指尖缠绕着红酒的甜香，温柔拂过立香的脸颊。

“在他离开前躲在这里，千万不要发出声音哦。”

“猎人组织的一部分被我们俘虏，还没来得及审讯竟然起了内讧自相残杀了，剩下一个大概是头目之类的喊着叛徒该死，因为太吵被扔进地牢了。”

“靠近南部的要塞也被血猎组织进攻，不过被轻易打回去了。真是奇怪啊……他们怎么不长记性呢？”

立香躲在吉尔伽美什王的办公桌下，将领的声音传入耳中，但她无心思考，镂空的口球把声音牢牢堵在喉中，胸前还夹着两枚悬挂着铃铛的乳夹，身体轻微的摇晃就会带来清脆的叮铃声音，两只手被描绘着金色花纹的黑色领带反绑到背后，雪白的双腿也被锁链强行敞开成M型，露出少女没有内裤遮挡，毛发被清理干净的粉嫩下体。菊穴也被一个充气按摩棒塞住，露在外边的黑色长管连接着气囊被王的皮鞋踩住。微微红肿的阴蒂上贴了一枚嗡嗡作响的跳蛋，来自身体不同部位的刺激让习惯被疼爱的小穴也渴望着爱抚，流出的水打湿了一小片地毯。

王听着下属的汇报，皮鞋有一搭没一搭的踩着连接着立香身体内按摩棒的气囊，按摩棒随着王的动作在身体内膨胀，立香感觉菊穴被填满甚至快要涨坏了。但她不敢发出一丝声音，也无法发出声音，只有口水顺着口球滴到自己的身体上。

除却幽幽的薰香，屋内还混着一股奇怪的味道，愈来愈浓郁。将领有些疑惑，但不敢多问，他飞快的把战势说了一遍，因为讲的太快还差点咬到舌头。简而言之，血猎组织以为立香刺杀成功，便趁着这个空档进攻，却被轻易虐了回去。

“血猎组织还真是一群无可救药的笨蛋啊。”  
王这样感慨着，还打算继续听听血猎不自量力的趣事儿，将领却不敢多停留一秒，屋内的气氛说不出的奇怪，他还是赶紧离开吧。

在确认将领走远后，吉尔伽美什王把目光投向桌下的立香，立香泪眼朦胧地看着他，情欲满满的快要溢出来，这幅模样真想让人把她按在身下狠狠操干，但至少现在还不行。

解开立香的口球，王把立香抱在怀中。“听到了吧，你的组织遭受重创，杂种，你后悔吗？”

立香摇头，她的眼中只有对王的痴迷和渴望。

“王，我不属于那个组织了，从今往后我只属于您。”

吉尔伽美什王闻言露出一丝微笑，允许了立香的主动。饥饿的小穴慌忙吞下肉茎，少女的喘息混着暧昧的水声，是夜色最好的配乐。

（四）蛊惑

嘴唇重叠的温软触觉。

无关情欲，是如同蜻蜓点水般温柔到让人不自觉沉沦的吻。

立香看到吉尔伽美什王闪着红光的眼眸，她的身体微微蜷曲，被王压在身下，橘色的发被纤长手指轻轻拨开，露出线条柔美的白暂脖颈。王轻轻舔舐着她脖颈的肌肤，被触碰过的肌肤仿佛点燃了一簇火苗，时间好似凝固在这个瞬间。

"立香，你愿不愿意像和本王一起，拥有永恒的生命，见证人类的未来。"

她知道，她的回答决定了命运之流的流向，也许从她爱上他的那一瞬间，早就有了答案；又或许从她望向他血色眸子的第一眼，便身心沉沦。

"我愿意，我的王。"

舌尖划过脖颈白暂的肌肤，獠牙伸出刺破血管，温热的血欢快地奔涌而出。这是种什么感觉，疼痛为身体带来一阵奇妙的战栗，整颗心都要被吸走那般，灵魂如同水草软绵绵地漂浮在他的气息中。藤丸立香结束了她身为人类的旅途，将以夜之一族的身份，永永远远地陪伴于王的身侧。

立香忽然回想起自己在教堂闭目祈祷时，呢喃的话语：

神啊， 请原谅我。

我背叛了我的初心，和最初的信仰。

吉尔伽美什王，才是我此生追求的，唯一的信仰。

—完结—


End file.
